Kingdom of the Ancient Ideals
by Rittanicus
Summary: Magical Wales has separated from the British Ministry of Magic. A Royal Family has taken over. Rumored to be Harry Potter, but all rumors are just that: rumors or are they? Rated T for later chapters. On Hiatus.


Disclaimer: The entire Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and various companies. I make no money from these stories, and do people actually even read these disclaimer's anymore? What's the point really; It says Fan Fiction in great big letters, and hell, the website is not Okay then, to the story!

Magical Wales has seperated from the British Ministry of Magic. A Royal Family has taken over. Rumored to be Harry Potter, but all rumors are just that: rumors or are they? Rated T for later chapters.

Kingdom of the Ancient Ideals

Prelude:

It's been twelve years since the end of Voldemort's reign of terror, and eleven years since the graduation of the biggest class that has graced Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's halls after Voldemort's first reign. Whispers and rumors circulate throughout the Magical World claiming the rise of a new Dark Lord. It is said that this new lord is powerful, more so than both the deceased Voldemort and the ever aging Albus Dumbledore. It is also said that this new lord and lady have power not only in the Wizarding World, but in the muggle world as well.

Wales no longer recognizes the British Ministry of Magic. While muggle Wales is easily accessible, magical Wales has been cut off from the outside world for quite some time.

They are rumored to have an army of great strength and military prowess.

That they have a Royal Family.

That they rule fairly throughout the land.

As Wales is secluded from the Magical World, no one outside of Wales knows who the actual Royal Family is. It is rumored to be Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini, but such rumors are quickly dismissed.

Believed to be either dead or in hiding, these rumors therefore have all of Wizarding Britain scoffing at the idea of Harry Potter marrying Blaise Zabini and ruling over Magical Wales. Such an idea is preposterous to many wizards and witches who, with their simple minded ideas and sheep like qualities to flock to the nearest person who appeals to them, think that there couldn't be two more opposite people in all of Britain. One being a Light oriented wizard, Potter, and the other more inclined to the Dark Arts, though the family is notorious for being neutral in most conflicts throughout the years, Zabini.

What they did not realize was the fact that those so called "preposterous" rumors going around were far from wrong. In the now newly reformed domain of Wizarding Wales, referred to as "The Kingdom of Ancient Ideals" by its own citizens, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini-Potter are now the Ruling Family of Wizarding Wales and have been for the past ten years. The two have been married for nine years and have two children, twins, at the respective age of eight years old, give a few minutes between births. Both of the girls are loved and cherished by their parents who, though busy, always have time for their two little angels.

The people of Wales are devoted to their new Royal Family and have much faith in their abilities to not only lead a country, but to protect them from harm or retribution by the British Ministry of Magic who might get it into their minds to try and put Wales back into its place within the Ministry. Such a thing is not wanted by the people due to the fact that their Lord and Lady Potter have provided them with a fair and just government. New laws to help all magical beings and those of little or no magical talent, from biased laws and stuck up politicians, were inducted to help all; including, but not limited to, werewolves, goblins, centaurs, and the better treatment of house-elves.

Naturally, the people were slow to change as they were so used to the dogmatic view of the Ministry of Magic. Now, ten years later, the people are glad of the change that their lord and lady put upon them, for even though it was hard, and to some families preposterous, to show kindness to any but themselves, it was accomplished. Werewolves had to register with the Royal Government of Magical Brethren so that they could be properly ministered the Wolfesbane Potion, and be instantly informed of any progress towards a cure. Centaurs, those who accepted, were given positions in various government offices; such as the Royal Government of Astronomy, Runes, the Healing Arts, and so on. The Goblin's were asked to take positions in offices relating to the economy and banking systems. All were welcomed into the Royal Magical Military of Wales. For example, the entire Sixth Regiment was composed of Centaurs; and the Head of the Royal Magical Military was a Goblin, with the title Lord Commanding General.

Lord Harry Potter was said to be a god among mortals when it came to the battlefield. He fought for his wife and children, his home, and his people. He even helped to design the first totally magical city since the time of Arthur. His wife, Lady Blaise Zabini-Potter was a skilled potions mistress making great strides in the field with her research; but she was also Wales's greatest diplomat, solving many dilemmas before they could become greater problems. Their daughter's were bright and mischievous. They were taught from an early age that there was no Light and Dark Magic, but the intention of the spell when it is cast.

The people loved them.

They loved their people.

It was a kingdom of where the ancient ideals were practiced, ancient ideals that came from Atlantis and various other cultures throughout history where there was peace between all races and magic was taught from a young age. It was a good time, a peaceful time, a time now long lost, but not forgotten.

So there it is. How do you like it? This little idea came to me and wouldn't leave when I was at work in the middle of the night around 2pm (weird, I know), so I decided to follow through with it. Hope you like it. Bye!


End file.
